


But They Are Losers, Aren't They?

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 'i don't know what to call this'. John and Hero make a video to convince their friends to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But They Are Losers, Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for this weeks ago and it's stayed relevant. I hope you enjoy.

Hero adjusted the video camera and moved to put her face in frame. “Hello!” she said, smiling brightly, tilting her head. “It’s lovely to see you all again. Meg, thank you for the password to Peter’s channel, and Peter, I hope you’re okay with us doing this.” She glanced at John and motioned towards the camera.

John shifted nervously and swallowed. “Um, so, we’ve been watching the videos together recently and… we just saw the most recent video.”

“We… have some thoughts. We, sort of, decided to do a reaction video.” Hero glanced at John for approval and turned back to face her camera, and, by proxy, her friends. “Listen. You guys. We love you. But you are all idiots.”

“Seriously idiots,” John muttered.

“And so we’re going to talk through this for you.” Hero paused and bit her lip. “It means sharing some secrets. Publicly. We… I…” She hesitated but plunged forward after a moment. “I was uncomfortable with this but John convinced me to make this video. They’re not horrible secrets. I promise. But if you, at any point, want to take this video down, feel free. I’ll keep a copy to show you if you need it to be private.”

John leaned forward and stared into the camera. “I’ll go first.” 

Hero nodded and waited.

“Pete…” John frowned. “What happened? When I was there, you seemed so healthy, so willing to talk to Balthazar… you promised me you would.” He hesitated. “I… I don’t like seeing you so upset. I know things happened during the party that you would rather not talk about, but you need to clear the air. You need to sit down and talk. Not just with Balthazar. No. Talk with everyone.”

“This goes for Benedick and Beatrice, as well.” Hero nodded to John. “We’ve been talking, and we think you two are messing it all up by forgetting your biggest resolution: communication.”

“You two went on and on about communication last year. It was annoying. And now you’re forgetting? Still annoying.” 

“For instance… Here comes the secret.” Hero took a deep breath. “Ben. You need to tell Beatrice what you told me about uni. She has no idea what you’re going through, and why you need the vlogging to keep going, to keep breathing. You… She knows about your anxiety, and problems making friends, but she has no idea of the extent of your problems. And Beatrice. You’re terrified of losing him. You hate that he left you. You think that once you go traveling, he’ll love the camera more than you, and you’ll never get him back.” She swallowed, hard, and looked to John.

He was staring at her with compassion. “Hero, we don’t actually have to do this.”

“They need to hear it,” she whispered, eyes filling with tears.

“Maybe not like this,” he conceded. “I know I thought so, that the only way they’d get anything through their thick skulls was in a vlog, but it’s… it’s eating you up inside.”

Hero tried to smile and failed, instead going for a hug.

John wrapped his arms around her and sighed. “We should delete this.”

“No.” She sniffed and pushed away. “We need to finish this.” She looked into the camera again, wiping tears. “Listen, all you…. You lovely, lovely losers. I love you. John, though he will deny it later, loves you. And we feel like you are losing the things that matter to you most. The people who matter to you most. Please, please… don’t do this to yourselves.”

John nodded. “And, Balthazar, if you watch this, and I know you will, I just wanted to say… I know you don’t like confrontation. You’ve said that multiple times. But just walking out, on the person you… the person you care about most… just walking out of the flat and out of his life to avoid confrontation will never be the right choice.”

Hero bit her lip. “I mean, we love you, Balth, but you have to talk about what you’re feeling sometime. Please. Everyone. Talk to everyone else.”

“This goes for Freddie and Kit, too,” John added.

“Yes, yes,” Hero said hastily. “Don’t think we aren’t including you in this.”

John nodded again and, glancing at Hero, said, “Okay. I think we’re good for now. If any of you have any questions, or need to rage, you know where to find us. Make us a vlog. Call us on the fucking phone and actually talk to us. Okay.”

Hero smiled tightly. “We love you. Goodbye.” Leaning forward, she clicked off the camera and exhaled sharply.

“You okay?” John asked.

She shrugged and leaned into him. “Do you think they’ll watch it?”

John tentatively put his arm around her. “I have no clue.”

\---

Paige was uploading her song for Peter onto YouTube when she noticed a video had just been uploaded onto the channel. Clicking on it curiously, she stared in surprise at John and… Hero, right? Yeah, Hero.

She watched the video, mouth open the whole time, and quickly marked it as private. Nobody could see it unless they had the password to the account. 

After she had that done, she picked up her phone. “Chels?” she said. “Yeah. I need some advice.”

\---

Balthazar smiled when he saw he had a text from Paige. He opened the text and his smile faded. 

“Check the channel. Okay? There’s a video you need to see. You’ll need the password, though. Here it is.”

\---

Benedick sat up suddenly when the door opened and slumped down with a sigh when Paige came through. “Sorry, Paige. I just thought you might be Bea.”

“It’s okay,” Paige said, smiling sympathetically. “I want to show you something.”

“Oh, God, what is it?” Ben sighed. “Is it a video?”

“Yeah. From Hero. And John.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “The two wisest people I know. Let’s see it.”

\---

Beatrice went into Balthazar’s room cautiously. “All right. What do you have to show me?”

Balthazar motioned at the computer screen. “Yeah, well, Hero sent us a little video. I don’t think you’ll want to see it and it isn’t very nice, but it’s Hero, so you should probably watch it.”

Beatrice sighed and sat down on his bed. “Okay.”

\---

“Peter, you’re not paying attention.” Costa frowned. “What’s going on? Is your phone more important than this play?” He snatched Peter’s phone out of his hand and put it in his own pocket. “Pay attention.”

Peter lunged for his phone and grimaced when it disappeared into Costa’s pocket. “What the fuck, man. Give me my phone. I was getting some important news.”

“About what?” Costa demanded.

Jaquie glanced between them, annoyed. “Guys, can we just continue?”

“No. Give me my phone back.” Peter glared at Costa.

Costa sighed and handed it over reluctantly. “What is so important, really?”

“A message from a friend. And my brother.” Peter frowned and re-read Benedick’s text. “I have to watch this video. Can we take a break?”

Costa nodded. Anything for Peter Donaldson.

\---

Balthazar was still talking to Bea when his phone rang suddenly. He jumped at stared at it with wide eyes. “It’s Pete,” he whispered, eyes filling with hope.

It hurt for Beatrice to look at.

“Answer it,” she said after three more rings.

He smiled and picked the phone up. “Hey,” he said.

Beatrice stood and exited quickly. Leaning against Balthazar’s door frame, she sighed. “Benedick,” she whispered, “stop being a dick and call me.”

And then her phone rang.

\---

A few days later, Hero was at John’s house, studying, when her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and picked up, slightly nervous. “Benedick?”

“Hello, Hero. How are you?”

She frowned at his slightly sarcastic tone. “Fine. How about yourself?”

“I’m grand. Thank you. Now, I just wanted to let you know that while I do not appreciate you telling the beginning of my secrets to other people for me, I want to thank you for pushing me to finish telling those secrets.”

John came in the room. “Who is it?” he whispered.

“Ben,” she whispered back. “Well, I’m glad I could push you to do that,” she answered, confused.

Ben laughed down the line, a dry laugh that sounded feigned. “Things are rough here.”

“I know.” Hero paused. “I saw the video.”

“I’m still not sure what’s happening. But you did help a little bit.” Ben paused. “I just… um… I know we aren’t really that close… but…” 

“But?” Hero asked quietly.

“But… I love you, I guess.” He laughed nervously. “I haven’t said that to anyone besides Beatrice in a long time, and even Beatrice, well…”

“I know.” Hero smiled. “I love you, Benedick.”

“Platonically,” John added so Ben could hear.

“Obviously,” Ben said.

Hero laughed.

“What?” John demanded. “What?”

Hero just shook her head. “Go talk to your girlfriend, Ben.”

“I will. I’m not sure if we’re talking right now but… I’ll try.” Ben hung up without so much as a goodbye.

John was giving her an expectant look when she hung up. “Well?”

“I think the losers will be okay.” Hero smiled. “Now, sit down. We have to go over monster theory again.”

John sat next to her and smiled. “I prefer ‘lovelies’.” 

“What?” Hero asked.

“Ben calls them losers, well, he does once. Meg calls everyone lovelies.” John’s smile grew slightly. “Lovelies is much preferable.” He paused. “But they are losers, aren’t they?”

“Goodness gracious.” Hero laughed. “Get studying.”

“Yes, ma’am.” John smiled at her affectionately before bowing his head next to hers, deep in concentration once more.

**Author's Note:**

> they're such losers. they all are. lol who can't wait for today's episode shhhh it will happen don't tell me there isn't at least one more episode


End file.
